


I Don’t Deserve This

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, thiamweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Theo keeps having nightmares about his sister. Liam tries to help but Theo doesn’t think he deserves it.





	I Don’t Deserve This

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I’ve been waiting for Thiam week to start! I’m very excited to post everything for you guys!

_"Tara please don't do this I'm sorry!" Tara stalked towards Theo with a twisted smirk plastered on her face. Theo couldn't do anything as she ripped his heart out._

Theo woke up in a sweat. Ever since he came back he's been having the same nightmare over and over again. He barely slept anymore and when he did it would only be for a couple of hours. He just stared out of his truck's windows  until he got a call. He sighed as he saw who it was calling him.

"What do you want, Liam?"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong' you're the one calling me at three in the morning!"

"I heard your heart beat pick up. If you don't tell me, I'll come over to you."

"I had a nightmare that's all. Now leave me alone."

"What kind of nightmare?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Theo please I want to help. We're friends remember?"

"When did we become friends Liam? You hate me remember?"

"I don't hate you. I just have a very strong dislike towards you. Now tell me what happened in your nightmare."

"My sister. I've been having the same dream about her ripping my heart out. The worst thing is it's not a dream it's a memory." Liam went silent for awhile before he spoke again.

"That's it. You're coming over to my house right now. No exceptions." Liam hung up, leaving Theo to sigh. He started his car and drove to Liam's house. He climbed up to Liam window and entered to see Liam on his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm on my phone Theo. You have eyes, can't you see that's what I'm doing."

"Ok but then why did you invite me over here if you're going to be on your phone." Liam rolled his eyes at Theo's confusion.

"It's obvious that you're suffering from what happened when you were in hell so you're going to sleep here with me every night."

"I would rather not but I'm guessing I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No you don't. Now come lay next to me and sleep." Theo reluctantly laid next to Liam. Liam turned around smiled at Theo.

"You know, I've always hated you. But lately I found myself hating you less."

"You're not so bad yourself." Theo couldn't help but grab Liam's hand and squeeze it.

"I know it sounds weird coming from me but thank you. I really appreciate you letting me stay here."

"It's no problem, I know you're always alone and the fact you sleep in your car probably isn't helping your nightmares." Theo smiled and pulled Liam closer to him.

"Goodnight Liam." Theo kissed Liam's forehead and closed his eyes.

When Theo woke up, at 4 in the morning panting and out of breath Liam quickly woke up and hugged him.

"Shh, it's okay Theo. You're okay, I'm here." Liam held Theo closer as he cried. Eventually Theo fell back asleep and Liam ran his fingers through Theo's hair.

When Liam woke up again he noticed that Theo was gone. He got up and searched all around the house but he still couldn't find him. Liam sighed as he went outside to find him. He walked to the woods and found Theo sleeping in his truck. He banged on the window, causing Theo to jolt up. Theo rolled down the window and sighed.

"What do you want Liam?"

"Why did you leave?"

"That's none of your business."

"It is now. Theo you're sleeping in your truck. You need somewhere to call home and I gave you that."

Theo then mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Theo just silently stared at his hands. "Theo, tell me wh-"

"I'm not good enough okay! I'm a shit person who doesn't deserve any kindness at all! You should've never brought me back. I deserve to be in hell." Liam was surprised at Theo's sudden outburst. He stood there dumbfounded for a moment until he decided to speak.

"Theo, you're an asshole. You're insufferable, annoying, and every time I see you I want to rip your throat out. Even though I hate you, you don't deserve anything terrible. You were a little kid who didn't know any better and you grew up thinking all that was okay." Theo didn't bother to look at him. Liam gently stroked Theo's arm. "I don't blame you for the things you've done in your past. You've been given a second chance to fix your mistakes. You can become a better person and I believe you can do it." Theo reached over and unlocked the other door so Liam could get in. Once Liam got into the truck Theo pulled him in and kissed him. Liam was shocked but leaned in to the kiss. Once they both backed away, Theo smiled at Liam.

"I've always wanted to do that. Thank you, maybe I can make up for my mistakes."

"I know you can, and I'll be with you every step of the way to make sure you don't revert back to your evil ways.” Theo smiled. He knew he didn’t deserve this but Liam believes in him, that’s all he needs.


End file.
